Elevator systems have a series of elevator components which are mounted in a vertical shaft of a building. Elevator systems have, for example, guide rails which are fixed to a wall of the shaft and along which at least one car can travel upward and downward in the vertical direction. In most cases, the elevator components are mounted by a plurality of mounting platforms initially being introduced into the shaft in a shaft section and being secured in the shaft. Elevator components, for example guide rails, are then mounted in a working region of the shaft, said working region being accessible from the mounting platforms, by means of the mounting platforms. The mounting platforms are then removed and again introduced into the shaft in a higher shaft section and secured. The elevator components are therefore mounted section by section with ever recurring expenditure on the installation and removal of the mounting platforms. Mounting can be carried out as early as while the building is still under construction. The expenditure on mounting increases as the conveying height increases. Significant set-up times for the mounting platforms are required for buildings with a high conveying height. This is associated with significant mounting costs for the elevator system.
It has also already been proposed to use a mounting basket for mounting elevator components in a shaft. The mounting basket is suspended from a retaining apparatus in the shaft and can be moved up and down by means of a cable drive mechanism in order to mount elevator components in the shaft. So-called “false cars” are also known, it being possible for said false cars to be suspended from a retaining apparatus which is secured in the shaft and to be moved up and down by means of a cable drive mechanism. In contrast to mounting baskets, false cars are guided on guide rails which are already mounted and usually also have a capturing apparatus. Both mounting baskets and false cars require a retaining apparatus for suspension purposes, said retaining apparatus being secured, for example, to a shaft ceiling which is already complete or to temporary supports or supporting points in the shaft. The use of temporary supports or supporting points as fixing points for the retaining apparatus allows mounting of elevator components as early as when the shaft is not yet complete. However, this requires a high degree of dependency on the progress of construction of the shaft and is likewise associated with considerable set-up times and mounting costs.